


Lady in Blue and Lace

by NevaRYadL



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Barebacking, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Height Differences, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Female Adaar, Trans Female Character, lipstick smearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Lady Ashmaaras Adaar and Blackwall share an intimate evening
Relationships: Female Adaar/Blackwall | Thom Rainier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Lady in Blue and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: F!Adaar/Blackwall, m/f fluff and smut, penetrative sex, fingering, oral sex, barebacking, trans female Adaar, trans female bottoming to a cis man, mild lipstick smearing kink if you squint
> 
> idk man I just think it's nice when trans ladies have nice things

"My lady."

Lady Mari just smiled stunningly as she held out her hand, allowing him to gently take hold of it and bring it to his mouth to lay a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"I am far too old for you to try and make me blush like a maiden, Blackwall," Mari giggled softly.

"But to see you blush is a sight, my lady," Blackwall smiled softly back, giving her hand a soft squeeze before allowing Mari to reclaim her hand.

Mari just beamed softly, taking Blackwall's offered arm as he took her further into the bustling tavern, full and nearly bursting at the seams from the lively night crowd. Shok, one of the Adaar triplets, sat on the ledge of the fireplace, eagerly getting everyone that was sober enough to listen to sing along with a rather saucy sea shanty, sloshing around his own mug of ale as he sang the loudest and proudest. Ash, another of the triplets and the Inquisitor himself, sat off to the side, drinking at a table with the Iron-Bull, the two's heads ducked down as they spoke low and to themselves underneath the noise. The Inquisitor's Inner Circle were on various floors of the tavern, drinking or dancing or just enjoying themselves for the evening. For them, though, Blackwall took them up to the second floor to avoid most of the crowd and the noise.

"You would hardly believe that he's nearly fifty with how he acts," Mari chuckled as she leaned on the banister that overlooked the ground floor of the tavern, smiling fondly at her brother.

"He certainly is lively," Blackwall chuckled as he stood next to her.

Even leaned over, she was taller than him. Part of being a Qunari and not something that Blackwall would ever complain about, mind you. Their height difference had been odd but intriguing when their romantic interest first sparked, and he found himself falling hard and fast in love with how much taller she was when she first tipped his chin up to kiss him softly. He was far too shamelessly in love with the times that she cupped the back of his head to tip it back as she leaned forward, pressing against him, to kiss him, bodily pressing him against the shape of her. After a lifetime of flings where he was the head taller, to have this wonderful woman on his arm and her being the taller one was... breathtaking.

“Hmm… getting a little rowdy in here…” Mari hummed as she looked down at the growing chaos on the floor below. It looked like Shok was challenging Krem to a wrestling match right there on the tavern floor and now the bard was playing something quick and energetic and seemingly encouraging it. “Shall we leave, dearest?”

“Of course,” Blackwall chuckled, following Mari as they quickly left down the stairs and slipped out before the real noise could explode behind them, leaving them with the calm night air all around them.

“Ah. what a lovely night,” Mari sighed as they stood out there.

“Yes,” Blackwall said, enjoying the comfortably cool air around them.

“Would be a shame to… spend it alone.”

Blackwall blinked owlishly, before turning to glance at Mari. She glanced back, from underneath white eyelashes. She smiled in that coy and lovely way that she did while her grey cheeks took on a darker tone in a light blush.

“... Yes, it would be… can I invite you back to the loft with me?” Blackwall asked.

“If you would be so kind, my love,” Mari purred, stepping up close and pressing herself close to him, putting himself chest level with her and setting his old heart beating away.

* * *

Where he slept, above the horses, hardly seemed a place for romance. Let alone lovemaking. But Mari never seemed to mind, getting up there and undoing and taking off her top layer of clothing without fanfare and with practised ease, until she was in her soft undershirt, corset and a rather fetching pair of lacy underthings. The rest she wanted him to take off, based on how she got on the bed with her back to him, before throwing him a smouldering and needy glance over her shoulder, dragon’s teeth catching her lower lip as he quickly approached and then kneeled to undress her like one would reverently unwrap a much anticipated present. Like he always did and always would do. 

Delicately, he reached for the slim ties to her corset, taking hold and then slowly tugging them free. He watched as the ties loosened, exposing the soft shirt underneath further and further until the corset was loosened enough to allow it to be tugged free and off, Mari turning her head to give him another smouldering look that made his lower belly clench in need. Hands shaking a little, Blackwall took hold of the fabric of the shirt, Mari lifting her arms freely and allowing him to take hold of her soft undershirt and lifting and pulling it off and setting it aside. Now with those out of the way, Blackwall was treated to the sight of all of Mari's dark grey and freckled skin, broad shoulders and slim waist. He swallowed as his gaze trailed downwards, along the muscles that shifted slightly as she moved to get more comfortable, down to her slim waist and then down to the curve of her ass, still doned in lacy underthings.

"Well?" Mari teased.

"Admiring," Blackwall gruffed out, feeling his cock push against his underwear. He shifted where he was kneeled to try and shift it to a more comfortable spot.

"Well at least admire it from the front," Mari teased, swinging her legs around to move her body around, allowing Blackwall to admire her front as well. Predominantly the black and lace of the breast band and the ties at her hips that held her lacy underthings in place, how the black lace looked against her grey skin and the daring little string ties at her hips were begging to be undone. How much Blackwall wanted to take it all off of her.

Mari's sharpened teeth dug into her lower lip, giving him a heated look as he took in the sight of all of her, before reaching forward to undo the breast band. With her front to him, he had to reach behind her, and to do that he had to lean in close and well, if he was this close to Mari already he very much wanted to kiss her. So he did, leaning in to press his lips to hers sweetly while he casually looked for the tie to undo, groaning against her mouth as her hands came up to lovingly cup his jaw and pull him in close to her, sighing against his mouth. He could feel her lip paint smearing against his skin and could care less, just tilting his head to lean in the kiss more, until their lips were parted and he was taking the time to taste her mouth and carefully lick the sharp edges of her dragon teeth.

While he was no spring chicken, he still knew how to get a lady's breast band undone and eventually pulled the tie loose to let the fabric fall down her chest and fall into her lap. He parted for breath for a moment, pulling back to breathe heavily and just admire her flushed and beautiful face. He unashamedly loved how her lipstick was smeared a little, knowing that blue was smeared on his lips as well. He grinned at her as he leaned forward to kiss her some more, loving those soft lips against his and how she moaned sweetly and softly against his mouth as their kiss grew more and more heated. While their lips were locked, his hands found their ways to her hips and undid the ties to her underthings there, slowly, like pulling apart a ribbon for a present. Until the ties were undone and they pulled apart for him to gently tug the fabric free of her thighs.

"Alright, now I'm feeling very underdressed for this," Mari giggled.

"Oh, right..."

Mari giggled as she shuffled onto the bed, giving him a burning sultry look as he kneeled at the end as she laid out like a lavish feast that had Blackwall's mouth watering. Soon, first his clothing. Which he pulled off without much fanfare, feeling himself heat up all over as Mari looked at him with potent want and hunger. A lady as beautiful as her giving him heated looks really stoked his ego something fierce, watching her dark grey face go a deep blue-charcoal color as he pulled off his clothing one piece at a time, shifting on the bed to get his breeches off and tugging his underwear and socks off before tossing them aside.

"Oh? For me?" Mari huskily whispered, lifting a leg to press against his very hard cock and drawing a groan out of him.

"You are stunning... beautiful..." Blackwall panted hotly.

Mari flushed more, biting her lower lip again as she pulled her leg away, watching him reach for the nightstand and pulling the jar of oil out of it. He got a few fingers coated in the stuff before shuffling down between her muscular thighs.

"Can I put my mouth on you?" He asked softly.

"I would love that tonight," Mari purred.

While he rubbed a slicked up finger against her, he moved his mouth to lick and kiss against her front. He really had giving Mari some oral attention down to an art, knowing how to apply his mouth to her to pleasure her greatly while also making sure to avoid anything that could potentially upset her or accidently trigger her gender dysphoria. Thankfully he had made sure to have a talk with her about what all she was comfortable with before their first bout of love making and, as far as he knew, he never had and each passionate meeting of their bodies had only gotten better and better since. And when she moaned deep and husky like as he worked his mouth and a finger into her, he knew he was doing just fine and kept at it, keeping her lust stoked with brushes of his tongue and lips and working her slick and open with one finger, then two, and then three just to be safe and because Mari moaned for it, sweet and deep and needy and he was so weak to her weak voice. And when she was ready, he eased his fingers out and sat up to fetch a bit of gut.

"How would you..."

"Like this is fine," Mari panted, face, shoulders and upper chest flushed.

He pulled her thighs over his folded legs, using one hand to guide himself and the other to gently hold her open. Carefully he rubbed the head of his cock against her, watching her face for any signs of discomfort as he rubbed against her for a moment, groaning softly as he felt the heated, slick and puckered flesh rub against sensitive anatomy, before pushing in gently. He kept watching her face for discomfort as he eased in slowly, encasing his cock in hot and slicked flesh. Mari just moaned, throwing back her head and surrounding her beautiful face in white curls, back arching just slightly off the bed as he pushed in, in, until his hips were against her ass, deep as he could go.

"Good?" He panted, foggy because wow Mari felt good around him.

"Yes... Blackwall... my love please," Mari mewled.

He bent down to kiss that sweet, moaning mouth as he started moving. Slow and gentle at first, getting Mari used to the friction and gently opening her up the rest of the way that his fingers could not, even if she started rolling her hips down into it. Slow and gentle and sweet, like their languid, sloppy and messy kisses, Mari's painted lips smearing against his own and probably a little in his beard. Until Mari started impatiently rolling her hips into his lap, wanting more, so he obliged the beautiful love of his life and started moving faster and with more force. 

Stealing Mari's voice and leaving her only heated pants, something that Blackwall relished as he mouthed along her jaw and neck as he kept thrusting in, faster and harder into her, feeling her body bow and press against him, feeling the powerful jerks of those Qunari muscles as Mari spasmed and jerked in pleasure. Tasting the salt of her skin as she grew heated and slick with sweat. More so he relished the wonderful sounds and movements of her body when he bent his head and sealed his lips around one dark grey nipple and gave a gentle suck, making Mari throw back her head and cursed in Qunlat.

"Good?" Blackwall chuckled against her chest.

"Very," Mari croaked in the common tongue, eagerly rolling her hips down to meet his thrusts.

Not wanting things to end a little too soon (their loving making always seemed so passionate yet short, mayhaps because he always desired more of his love, or perhaps they both ended up far too excited by the mere prospect of it that they both finished quick) Blackwall slowed his thrusting. Instead he used long, deep and forceful thrusts that had Mari mewling anew as he took to mouthing and kissing along her neck, shoulders, ears, sweetly moaning mouth and upper chest. Thankfully that morning he had taken a bath, so his beard was nice and soft as he feasted softly on her sweaty flesh, catching droplets of sweat and finding those sensitive spots that had Mari's breath stuttering in her throat.

“Blackwall,” Mari moaned.

“Yes?” He asked, breathlessly.

“Please… please…”

“Of course, my lady,” He breathed, pressing a kiss to the skin just above her heart.

He changed his thrusts, still deep and forceful, now getting faster and faster, his hips smacking the underside of her arse. She went voiceless as he pounded into her, fast, hard and strong, making a mess between their bellies as she grew closer and closer to her peak and dripped even more so than usual between his hairy skin and her soft and supple skin. More so when he shoved a hand between the two of them to stroke her.

“I’m--” She gasped out.

She clenched down hard around him, throwing him blindingly fast off his peak and thrusting quick and jerky to ride out his pleasure as he gently stroked her through hers, until it was all too much to take and he slowed to a stop, panting and moaning against her chest as he throbbed with pleasure. Every limb felt blessedly soupy and hot, muscles pulled tight now relaxing as blood rushed hot and syrupy through them. And he basked in it, basked in holding her and how she twitched against his hand and pulsed around his cock, panting and moaning sweetly. He kissed the skin in the middle of her chest before gently pulling away and then gently pulling himself out of her. He kissed her panting lips softly before wobbling over to the wash basin to get a cloth to clean them up.

As he wiped her dewy skin down, he made sure to kiss her plenty, loving on her even an ounce of what he felt.

“I’m far too old for you to try and make me blush, my love,” Mari chuckled, soft and sated.

“But you always look even more beautiful when I do,” Blackwall smiled at her, leaning down to give her a soft and sweet kiss.


End file.
